The present invention relates to a carrier member for holding a volatile component, and to a support member using the carrier member. The carrier member and the support member can be used for a fan-type volatilizing apparatus.
An insect-pest-control apparatus which uses a volatile insect-pest-control component as a volatile component is known. The volatile insect-pest-control component is, for example, a volatile insecticidal component or a volatile insect-pest-repellent component.
Such insect-pest-control apparatus includes two kinds of types. One is a heating-type and the other is a non-heating-type. The heating-type apparatus helps volatilization of the insect-pest-control component by a heater or combustion heat and the like. The non-heating-type apparatus volatilizes the insect-pest-control component under an ordinary temperature.
The heating-type apparatus was mainly used as a conventional insect-pest-control apparatus. However, in recent years, the non-heating-type apparatus has become remarkable instead of the heating-type apparatus, because the non-heating-type apparatus does not need a heating source and also is suited for use indoor and outdoor.
A fan-type apparatus is put into practical use as one example of the non-heating type apparatus. The fan-type apparatus has a fan and a support member. The support member holds a volatile component. In the fan-type apparatus, the fan blows airflow to the support member, so that the volatile component is released from the support member into an atmosphere.
The support member is comprised of a carrier member impregnated with the volatile component. The carrier member comprised of a corrugated paper is disclosed in the following patent document 1.
The following patent document 2 discloses a carrier member having a honeycomb frame structure.
The following patent document 3 discloses a carrier member constructed with overlapped nets. Each net is made of twisted fibers.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-7-236399
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2003-160778
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2001-200239
The above carrier member or support member can be expected to exert a certain level of volatilization efficiency of a drug.
However, since the volatilization efficiency is a basic performance which is required by the support member or the carrier member, development of the support member, and the like, which has a higher volatilization efficiency is desired in the market.